Joy
by doubletime twins
Summary: On Bella and her 2 year old daughter, Joy's weekend picnic, Rose calls and say some of emmetts friends are over and wants to know if theycan come, they do and Joy lets a few secrets spill. well life goes on from there, weddidns kids life.. ExB all human


"Mommy, are you waked" Joy, my two and a half year old daughter asked, poking my face.

"I am now, you ready for breakfast" she nodded and I carried her into the kitchen. "what do you want, Waffles or cereal"

"cereal" she screamed throwing her hands in the air. I pulled out two bowls, milk, and coco pebbles. Then made breakfast. After we ate, and I cleaned up the spilled milk, I put the dishes in the sink then chased joy upstairs. "okay little lady, what do we want to wear today."

"my dress" I pulled out the dress with pink butterflies, her favorite dress. "mommy, when can we go swimmin" we had an in ground pool outback, and she loved to swim in it.

"later today, when aunt Rosie gets her, 'kay" she nodded and we went back downstairs. Me and Joy lived in a small 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom house. It had a little attic, basement, and of course the pool outback. Renee and Phil lived here for a while, but when Joy was born they decided to move to a smaller house. So they now lived about twenty minutes away in a 1 floor, two bedroom house.

We got downstairs and I started cleaning the kitchen while Joy watched her cartoons. Her favorite was max and Ruby. A show about two bunnies, both children, I never understood that show, where were their parents?

I was in the middle of doing the dishes when the phone rang. I set down the dish towel and answered the phone.

" hello"

"Bells we have a problem."

"what is it"

"Emmett's friends are over, and Emmett forgot we were coming over today and doesn't want to send them home."

"so they can come over, unless they have a problem with kids"

"I'll ask" it was quiet for a few minutes but then she picked up the phone again.

"no problem, so I'll see ya around lunch."

"yep"

"okay bye bells, give joy a hug for me"

"alright bye"

Joy saw me hanging up the phone and ran over to me. "who was dat"

"aunt Rosie"

"is she here yet" she ran over to the front window and pulled the curtains back.

"no Hun, she'll be here soon enough"

"what's for lunch"

"hot dogs" she nodded and went to wait by the door again. I didn't bother trying to argue with her, she's just fight back or complain, or cry.

I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning. After cleaning I got stuff for lunch out, while letting the meet thaw I started on the pies. I made and apple pie, and a banana cream pie. Just as I was finishing up, Joy screeched from the front room. "mommy, mommy, she's here, she's here" I heard the door open and little feet running down to the driveway.

"Aunt Rosie." I walked out and stood in the doorway and watched her hug Rose's legs. "hey babe, where's mommy" Rose asked picking her up. Emmett and 3 other people got out of the car and walked over with Rose and joy.

"Bella, Joy, this is Alice. And Jasper, who is also Alice's boyfriend" Joy scrunched up her face "ew boys icky" Emmett looked hurt. "well I guess I won't give you your present if you think I'm icky"

Joy's face lit up. "not you silly, Present?" Emmett nodded, then ran down to the car and came back with a red trike.. The one she's been begging for, for the last two months.

"I wove you uncle Em" "wove you two little lady" Emmett said back. I laughed at them, Emmett always spoiled her.

"oh and this is Edward, Alice's brother."

Alice came right over and hugged me, then pulled me inside. "oh Bella, I can tell we are going to be great friends, Rose has told me so much about you. And your daughter is adorable. She looks just like you, only smaller. And Emmett brags about his little niece all the time."

"yeah she loves attention, and will love anyone."

"Mommy, uncle Em says its lunch time, and why is food not done"

"Tell Uncle Em that he can have lunch as soon as he cooks them" Emmett wouldn't let me grill anything since the one time I accidentally caught the grill on fire and burned my arm. He also like to tell everyone that.

Joy came back then and put her hands on her hips "Uncle Em says bwing the food out"

I followed what she did and out my hand on my hips "you can tell uncle Em that he can get his big butt in here and get the food himself" I said the last part loud enough for him to hear. Rose joined us in the kitchen while I was saying that. She hopped up on the counter and sat by Alice"

We were talking when a fly started buzzing around. "Joy can you hand me that paper" I pointed to the newspaper on the counter. "your not gonna kill it are you" she asked handing me the paper.

I shook my head "no, no I'm just gonna send it to a better place." then I smacked the fly.

"YOU KILLED IT" joy screamed and started crying. "no, I didn't kill it, its okay, shh don't cry."

She calmed down and stopped crying. During the breakdown, Emmett came in and got the food, then stared at us weirdly.

About fifteen minutes later we were all eating, and laughing at stories that we told about each other. Joy chocked on her food at one point, which scarred me out of my mind. But she quickly recovered.

Now Emmett was complaining, along with Joy that they wanted pie. So I got up to get it. I came back but stopped in the doorway and watched when Joy reached up and pulled Edward's hair.

"yes little lady." he said picking her up and setting her down on his lap.

"Uncle Em said you like mommy. Do you?" she asked with a look of curiosity on her face. Everyone started laughed, I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Maybe, but that's between me and you" he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Yay, Uncle Em he said yes" She yelled across the table.

Edward looked down at her, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone."

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and did her puppy face "sorry"

"okay" he put her back in her seat.

I chose then to come outside. I set the pies in the middle of the table and sat back down in my seat "so, what'd I miss?"

"mommy, Mr. Edward said he liked you" naturally I blushed and Everyone, minus me and Edward started laughing. Joy looked at me with her curious look, "mommy, don't you like Mr. Edward"

I whispered in her ear, and like she said before, well yelled Mr. Edward, mommy likes you to"

1 year and a half later, Roses point of view. June 17

"you ready little lady" I asked fixing her dress. "yep, when can I see mommy."

"soon,"

"but aunt Rosie I wanna see her now"

"sorry Hun,, not yet"

She sighed and we walked out of the dressing room.

Bella's Pov next day.

The wedding went fine. Everything happened as It was supposed to. Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle finally went home. It wasn't so bad having them here, but they had been staying with us for the past week. "Mommy, daddy. I tired" Joy had taken to calling Edward Daddy last Christmas when Emmett told her to. It was only 1 in the afternoon, but she could use a nap. She was up late last night, and woke really early this morning.

"how about daddy read you a story" she nodded and Edward carried her upstairs to her room.

10 years later still Bella's Pov

"daddy" joy asked with her puppy face

"yes"

"can I got out tonight"

"with"

"some friends"

"define friends"

"me, Mickey, Sarah. Jack, Ricky Ben,"

"dad, say no, I read her diary, she likes jack" Anthony, who was 10, came running downstairs. Edward looked shocked. "no" "aw, daddy please." she looked at him with tear filled eyes, the same look she's been using on him since she was 4. Edward sighed "fine, but be home by 8"

"what" she screeched "daddy, can I stay out till 9. Please, that's when the movie ends"

"fine, 9 o'clock, if your home any later your grounded" Joy smiled "yay" she spun around "you" she pointed at Anthony "come here"

They started chasing each other around the house. "hey those are my darts" Anthony screamed. "ow Anthony that hurt. "no throwing darts." I yelled up the stairs. it was quiet for a few minutes then Joy came back down stairs, with a band aid on her shoulder . "Kyle stuck a bucket on Hopes head, and it stuck" Hope was 8 and Kyle was 9.

"I got it," Edward stood up and went upstairs. Joy smiled and evil grin, then took off back upstairs, "hey Anthony wanna play darts." "I said no playing darts" I yelled back after her.

"JOY GET DOWN HERE LETS GO" I looked back and saw Sarah standing in the doorway. She was a few months older than Joy, Alice adopted her two weeks after her and jasper got married. Which was two months after Edward and I. they also had a son who was Kyle's age. Mark ran past Sarah and upstairs.

"hey Bells, you sure your okay with mark staying"

"its fine"

"you two, out" Joy yelled from upstairs. Then came downstairs. "mom, can I get a lock on my door."

"'no"

"why"

"because I said so"

"fine, Sarah you ready."

"yep"

"mark come get your stuff out of the car," Alice yelled up the stairs.

Mark and Kyle came downstairs and ran out the door. "I'm here, lets go, hi aunt Bella, Alice" Mickey said from the door way. Mickey was almost a year younger than Sarah and Joy. I laughed as the girls ran out to the car.

A few hours later, 10 thirty

"Joy Kimberly, would you like to explain why you're an hour and a half late." Edward yelled. Joy had just gotten inside.

"um, Ricky's dad was late and we got Pizza"

"Well next time, you should call me or your mom to pick you up. I told you what would happen if you were home late. Now upstairs and to in bed with the lights out"

"daddy, that's unfair"

"Joy now" I pointed up the stairs, she frowned and went to bed.

"well this has been an interesting day." I said and walked upstairs to bed.

**Okay there it is. Ally gave me this idea when she wanted to squish the fly that was flying around the computer screen,. Hope ya liked it. **

**I don't know if any of yins caught it but I used some lines and ideas from cheaper by the dozen,**


End file.
